


Tonight You're Mine

by Dibsanddabs



Series: Firm but Fairly Cruel [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (Bucky is only mentioned in passing), (as in the sex type not the spa type), Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Crying, Dom!Tony, Facials, Hand Jobs, Impact Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, sub!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibsanddabs/pseuds/Dibsanddabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony had had a rare night off and had asked for Steve alone, something that Bucky had happily agreed to.</p><p>----------</p><p>Part of Firm but Fairly Cruel, but can be read by itself<br/>The series involves a three way BDSM relationship between Tony, Steve and Bucky. This fic only contains Tony/Steve, but I thought I'd put the extra tag in just in case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there
> 
> Sorry it's been absolutely ages since I posted anything. I said I'd write more in this series, hopefully there's going to be a just Bucky/Steve one coming as well.  
> Kudos gets happiness, comments get exceptional joy
> 
> Thanks for reading

“It does matter how many times I get you like this,” Tony said with a smirk, “The sight of you, God it’s something.” He was walking around Steve, who was knelt naked on the floor of Tony’s bedroom. “It’s hard to imagine why we’d let you do anything else, why you’re ever allowed to wear clothes.” 

Steve flushed a little at that, but remained dutifully silent, eyes fixed firmly ahead with his arms behind his back, holding onto his own forearms. Tony had had a rare night off and had asked for Steve alone, something that Bucky had happily agreed to. He would probably ask Steve to recount the evening in great detail later, something that always got him squirming. 

“I almost wish everyone could see you like this,” Tony continued, trailing a hand over Steve’s shoulders. “See how gorgeous you are. See how well you follow orders. The world should see how pretty you look kneeling and waiting.” He walked around to Steve’s front, putting a finger under Steve’s chin and tilting his head up to look at him. “But I’m selfish,” he said. “I wanted this all to myself. Tonight you’re mine.” He paused, seeming to wait for a reply.

“Yes Sir,” Steve said softly. “Yours.”

That seemed to satisfy Tony, who smiled and dropped his chin. Steve immediately went back to looking straight ahead. Tony ran a hand through his hair. They both knew that Steve would be going back to Bucky in the morning, but that didn’t matter. This is how they were, and tonight Steve was Tony’s. 

“On the bed.” Tony said bluntly, stepping back a little. He watched as Steve crawled across the floor, not allowed to stand unless instructed, and climbed up onto the bed. He stayed on all fours for now, waiting for instruction of how to hold himself. He felt a hand on his ass, rubbing and squeezing. 

“I’m gonna make this cheek all pretty and pink,” Tony said, the smile in his voice sending shivers down Steve’s spine. “And then I’m gonna make the other side match. And once I’m done I’m gonna take some nice pictures to send back to Bucky.” It was almost tame by Tony’s terms. Tony would hurt him in all sorts of ways, eyes glinting as Steve screamed or cried, but it was likely that he didn’t want to tire him out too quickly. He stopped rubbing the skin, moving his hand back. “Stay still.”

Steve braced himself for the first hit, which came quickly after. He didn’t move at all, only gasping softly. It wasn’t the hardest Tony could do, but he rarely started at full force. Tony ran his fingers gently over the skin. 

“Good boy,” Tony said. He took genuine pleasure in Steve behaving well. He’d punish him for slips, but he much preferred it all just going to plan. 

The next hit didn’t get warning. Suddenly the fingers were gone and the blow came. Steve drew in a sharp breath, but stayed completely still. He could take a lot worse than that, not worried about disobeying any time soon. He was more interested in his cock, slowly swelling to hardness between his legs.

Tony landed two hits in quick succession, making Steve yelp for the first time tonight. 

“There you go,” Tony said with a grin. “Knew it wouldn’t take much.” He dragged his nails down the heated skin, making Steve whine softly. “Can’t leave this for too long, or you’ll start healing.”

He landed two more hits, and Steve had to lock his elbows as the sting from the scratches was elevated. 

There was a pause. Tony didn’t say anything or touch him, just making Steve wait. Tony was playing with him, making him brace while nothing came. Steve unconsciously relaxed a little, the gap stretching out and giving him a false sense of security. 

The hit came hard and suddenly. Steve cried out, moving ever so slightly forward before pushing himself back into position. He heard Tony tutting behind him, cringing a little as he wondered whether he’d be punished. 

“You can do better than that, Cap.” Tony chided, scratching his nails down the sore skin again. “Maybe I should make this cheek red, not pink.” Steve whimpered softly, making sure to lock himself in place properly. “That would be really hard work you know. Your skin always go back to normal so quickly. Getting it all red and sore would be a real challenge.” 

Tony hit Steve three times hard in the same place. Steve cried out but stayed still, clenching his jaw and knowing better than to break form again. Tony kept up the quick beating, not giving him time to recover between. Steve was starting to get lost in it tensed up so as not to move again and disappoint Tony. He had no idea how long it was going on for before Tony stopped. He was crying softly, trying to stay quiet.

“Hush, sweetheart,” Tony said softly, stroking the skin gently. “You won’t disobey again, okay? That’s why I do this, so you learn to behave.” 

Steve nodded, squeezing his eyes shut and letting his breath slow down. “I’ll be good Sir.” He whispered. “I’m sorry.” 

“You’re forgiven,” Tony said. He leaned down to kiss the red skin. He ran his teeth down the round flesh gently, feeling Steve shudder and whimper. “But I said that I was going to make them match.” Steve whined softly tensing up again. “No, hush, baby.” Tony said, kissing his ass once more before pulling back. “Give me a colour.” 

Steve had to think for a moment. He could stop it now, say it was too much and let Tony start taking care of him. But he didn’t want that. He wanted Tony to finish the job and then reward him. “Green.” He said softly. 

Tony smiled behind him. He leaned in to kiss his shoulder. “Good boy.” He whispered. He pulled back, beginning to massage Steve’s other buttock, warming up the skin. “Stay still again sweetheart. I’ll make it quick.”

He continued as he had been, hitting hard and fast to bring the colour to the surface as quickly as possible. The other cheek was healing, making the mark easier to reach with each passing second. Steve managed to stay perfectly still until the moment Tony stopped, cries down to just small whimpers. 

“You did so well,” Tony said, rubbing the skin. “Now they match nicely. Pretty as a picture.” He pulled back a little, kissing Steve’s hair as he passed. He went to the dresser, picking up his phone. “Down onto your elbows sweetheart. And face me.” 

Steve obeyed the directions, moving down onto his elbows and turning his face towards Tony and the phone he was holding. He saw Tony’s smile as the camera noise went off. Tony then moved around the back of him where Steve couldn’t see, taking a few more photos from presumably different angles. 

“God you look gorgeous,” Tony said, putting the phone down and coming to Steve’s side. “I’m sure Barnes is gonna have fun with those while you’re here.” Steve bit his lip, imagining Bucky sat at home, getting off to what Tony did to him. Tony’s hand trailed over his side, coming to a rest on his hip. “I think you deserve a little treat after that.” He said. “On your back.” 

Steve hurried to obey the order, hissing in pain as his ass touched the sheets, stinging as it did so. He lay back, cock hard and flushed against his stomach, just in case Tony thought he’d pushed it too far and Steve wasn’t enjoying it any more. He let Tony pull his hands above his head, making him grip the metal bars of the headboard. He pulled out the black bondage tape and began securing his hands and wrists. 

“You let me know if I need to cut you out.” Tony said, placing some scissors on the bedside table, just in case Steve needed out quickly. Steve nodded a little, knowing that he could break out if he wanted, but the extra safety was good. 

Tony then lifted his legs, pulling Steve’s knees up to his chest in a position that was straining but not impossible to hold.

“I want you to stay there as much as possible.” Tony said. “If you break position a little, then go back to it quickly and I won’t have to be cross.” Steve nodded his understanding again, testing the position as Tony pulled away and rifled through the drawer again. He produced a standard tube of lube, deliberately letting Steve see it before kneeling in front of his spread legs. He smirked down at him, stretched out and curled up and presented for him properly.

“Imagine the wholesome American public seeing what I can do to their poster boy.” Tony said, popping the lube open and beginning to slick up his fingers. “That desperate look on your face, your cock begging to be touched, just waiting for a cock up your beaten ass.” Steve moaned softly at Tony’s words, shifting a little but not so much to break position. “I should take a picture of this and get it put up in Times Square, let the people see how easy it is to turn their hero into a whimpering mess.”

Steve didn’t take his eyes off Tony, licking his lips without being able to think of any words to reply. He could feel his cock dripping onto his stomach already, and he could only hope that Tony didn’t drag this out too much. Tony rubbed a slicked finger against Steve’s entrance. 

“I’ll give you what you want.” Tony said. “Because I’m nice like that, and you took your spanking well, once I’d corrected you of course.” He slapped Steve’s ass once more, no where near as hard as before, but it made Steve jolt and gasp. The gasp choked and turned into a moan as Tony pushed his finger inside half a second later. “There you go, that’s what you needed wasn’t it?” He said, only getting a soft whimper in return. “It’s okay, Cap, relax, I’m not tricking you.” Tony was sadistic, but he wasn’t cruel, he wouldn’t punish Steve for trusting him.

Steve relaxed as much as he could in the awkward position, letting Tony slowly finger him open. He could tell that Tony was going a little easy on him so that he didn’t drop his legs, but only just. There were three fingers inside him by the time his legs started shaking.

“Is it getting hard Cap?” Tony teased lightly. He used his spare hand to trail a finger along Steve’s cock. “It looks like it’s getting very, very hard.” Steve whimpered, shuddering and biting his lip. “What do you want Steve?” Tony whispered.

“Fuck me.” Steve whined. “Please, Tony, I can’t hold on much longer.” His voice was shaky and he only just managed to get the words out clearly. Tony smirked and wrapped his hand fully around his cock.

“Then don’t hold on.” He said, beginning to spread Steve’s precum over his entire length. “Come for me Cap, then we’ll talk about that fucking.” 

Steve didn’t take much more than that, Tony’s fist on his cock and his fingers stretching him open. He felt a finger brushing his prostate and that was it. He clenched his fists as he came, Tony making sure not to catch any of it so his stomach was covered in the white sticky liquid. His legs shook and tensed but he just about managed to keep them up by his chest.

“That’s it, there you go.” Tony said, pulling him through it, letting go of his cock but not removing his fingers yet. He kept stretching him out, adding a fourth finger. Steve settled slowly, going lax against the tape and fighting to keep his legs up as Tony didn’t slow.

“You can lower them.” Tony said, guiding Steve’s feet down against the bed, still wide apart. “I think you’re stretched enough, don’t you?” Steve managed a small nod, words not within his reach. Tony slowly pulled his fingers out, wiping them off before lubing himself up. “Stay relaxed for me.” 

He put his hands either side of Steve’s chest, lining himself up. He gave him a quick wink before beginning to press in.

Steve groaned as he was filled up. Now he wasn’t as desperate he could pay attention to the slight burn as he was stretched further, not feeling like he was either about to burst or crumble into pieces. Tony was stroking his hip gently, finally settling fully inside him.

“Got your breath back Cap?” He asked, although the slight tremor in his voice showed he was only just holding himself together. Steve nodded, not wanting Tony to wait for him right now.

Tony grinned and rolled his hips forward hard. Steve gasped, not having time to process before Tony was pulling out and slamming back in. He set a punishing pace, the headboard rocking precariously where Steve’s hands were still tied to it. It wasn’t long before Steve’s cock was swelling against his stomach once again. One of Tony’s hand moved to his shoulder nails digging in hard, while the other scratched down his still sore ass. Steve’s eyes closed as he moaned loudly, the pleasure of Tony pounding into his prostate only elevated by the sharp pain. The hand on his ass moved to his cock, squeezing just hard enough to be little sore, but still have Steve pushing into it. 

“If you can hold off til I’m done, I’ll come inside you.” Tony breathed into his ear. “If you can’t, then I’ll come over your pretty face.” Steve wasn’t sure that was an incentive to hold off, and he wasn’t sure if Tony even meant it to be one. The threat was false, and Steve knew Tony wouldn’t be annoyed either way.

Tony starting rubbing his hand over Steve’s cock, the rhythm just as hurried as his thrusts. Steve knew that he wouldn’t be able to keep it in, it was too much too fast, but he put in an effort at least. He managed to hold out until Tony’s movement became uneven, crying out and climaxing a second time, adding to the mess on his stomach and chest. Tony’s fingers dug harshly into Steve’s shoulder as he tried to bring himself to a stop, grunting and clenching his jaw as he stilled his hips. 

“I warned you.” He said, voice deep with frustration as he denied himself his climax. “I was so close as well.” Steve almost felt a little bad for making Tony stop, but the guilt didn’t stick for long. Tony pulled out of him, making Steve groan at the sudden loss, and straddled his chest. “Who know you were so filthy Cap? Wanting me to spunk all over your face.” 

“You knew that already,” Steve managed to mumble, smiling at the sight of Tony taking his own cock in hand. That got him a small slap across the cheek, more of a warning than an actual blow.

“Don’t get mouthy with me.” Tony said, biting his lip as he built a rhythm back up. Steve lay his head back, sated for now, closing his eyes and waiting. He heard Tony gasp less than a minute later, and that hot sticky liquid landing over his mouth and cheeks, some splashes reaching up to his forehead. He flinched when some dropped near his eye, but apart from that he took it well, letting Tony mess him up. He felt the weight lift off his chest as Tony picked the phone up from the table. 

“Open your eyes sweetheart. Just one last thing and then we’re done.” Tony’s voice was gentler now, not commanding but soothing. Steve opened his eyes to see Tony getting ready to take another photo. “There you go, just like that.” The camera clicked a couple of times and Tony grinned at the result, typing quickly. “He’s so sweet, wanting to know if I’m taking care of you properly.” Tony said fondly, obviously sending the pictures to Bucky. “Did you enjoy yourself?” Steve nodded, humming happily. “Good.” 

Tony walked over, putting the phone back down and picking up the scissors. “We’re all done for now.” He said softly, beginning to cut Steve free. “I’ll clean you up then we’ll have a nap, sound good?” Steve nodded again, but Tony tutted. “I wanna hear you say it.” Steve swallowed a little, finding his voice.

“That sounds nice.” He agreed. The sheets were surprisingly clean, given that they’d both come all over Steve instead of the bed. “Just a nap?”

“Well, we’ll see what we feel like afterwards.” Tony said with a smirk. He lowered Steve’s hands, beginning to massage his wrists. “You’re mine for the whole night after all.”


End file.
